You Want Me
by hurryupwillyou
Summary: You want me and that's enough proof.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything aside from the plot.

**YOU WANT ME**

_Chapter 1_

The summer heat was burning her. She could not believe that it was late at night due to the burning heat that was coursing through her skin. Hermione Granger decided to take off her satin nightgown - a nightgown that barely covers her bum to show her perfect ass, her smooth thighs, and hints of brunette curls on her pussy. It proudly dips down her bust to show her areolas. It was white, translucent, and sexy - she was not wearing any underwear underneath it. Hermione faced the full-length mirror.

She is now twenty-one years of age with an amazing career as the head mediwitch at Mariemeia, a hospital owned by one Draco Malfoy. She is also the owner of a voluptuous body that fills out at the right areas - a soft, ample breast and a firm, tight ass. The Golden Trio defeated Voldemort at their last year in Hogwarts together with DA and the Order of the Phoenix. Surprisingly, Malfoy turned up one night at Grimmauld's Place announcing that he never wanted to pledge allegiance to Voldemort and that he was Imperioed by his father.

It took a while before the Order finally trusted him – an incredibly long time along with lots of espionage. During which he decided to become a mediwizard instead of an auror; where it turned out that Hermione dreamed of being a mediwitch, as well. They still hated each other's guts deeply but it did not hinder Hermione's body reacting to him.

Hermione Granger pinched her nipples through the soft fabric and it did not take long to get a reaction. She moaned as she felt her rosy nipple harden through the fabric. Her right hand crept to her pussy and was not at all shocked to feel it wet, sopping, and dripping with her delicious juices. She used her middle finger to make its way into her clit - after which she inserted her thumb to pinch it and rub it. She was in the throes of ecstasy that she did not even realize that she was now lying on her bed - naked, sweaty, with legs open as wide as it could, and sporting a strong musky scent.

She pumped her fingers in and out of her really damp pussy, increasing her pace rhythmically with her other hand that was now torturing and giving her breasts a satisfying feel at the same time. She pumped harder until the pleasure building up on her erogenous areas was too much; she moaned and screamed - shouting her lungs out until she shouted one last name before she passed out. "Aaah... Malfoy!"

Draco Malfoy woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.

**YOU WANT ME **

_Chapter 2 _

Draco Malfoy woke up from a very erotic dream of a brunette witch, whom he hates, masturbating. He was only wearing his boxers and found a certain spot soaking with his cum and his erect cock to build a tent. He gripped his cock and spread his come to use as a lubricant. He massaged it up and down gripping his balls with the other hand. He cannot believe that a dream of the witch he hated the most would make him aroused that he needed to masturbate. However, he cannot erase the event that transpired this morning to account for his desires regarding Granger and her body that he wants to penetrate.

Flashback

Draco Malfoy was highly amused with the reports that he was reading regarding Granger's progress on her latest research. He closed his eyes as he reminisced that faithful day as a smile crept upon his face.

Flashback... Flashback...

Hermione Granger was concocting a formula that will induce the breasts to lactate so that mothers who find it difficult to breastfeed their babies can go through the whole phase with ease. Aside from increasing the production of milk, it will also give the breasts a fuller shape. Draco was so aroused with the idea of fuller breasts that he approved the research immediately with the condition that Hermione can only administer the potion to herself because even in the wizarding world, humans are not allowed to be used in laboratory experiments. Of course, Hermione was happy that Malfoy approved but was disconcerted on whom she can use to, due to lost of words; suck the milk out of her breasts. On that exact moment, a smirk put itself into Draco's lips that Hermione saw.

"What do you mean that you want to "volunteer" to be my partner in this experiment?" asked an enraged Hermione Granger.

Draco chuckled as he amused himself with her emphatic tone. "O, Granger, I never would have thought that such a renowned witch with a brain of yours would not know the definition of the word "volunteer." Now let me enlighten you with the information that volunteer is simply defined as the act of offering free help which will make me a charitable guy, don't you think so?"

Hermione stomped her foot and pointed her middle finger in between Draco's eyes. "YOU don't help people; YOU don't offer free help; and most of all, YOU are not charitable with ME!"

"Hold your horses, love. The breasts are heaving. We might not have a successful experiment with your breasts heaving all the time, you know. I might suck a lower area instead of your delicious nipples. If you know what I mean," Draco said to provoke Hermione while focusing his gaze on her breasts while licking his lips.

'I certainly don't know what you're talking about, SIR. I could not do this project with you because it will be very, very, unethical. You are aware that it will not only involve SUCKING MY BREASTS but, also the area down there to see if the potion affects other parts of me that releases bodily fluids, aren't you? And aside from the taste being nasty, it will include YOU being intimate with my INTIMATE parts!" Hermione exasperatedly declared to Draco who was now grinning like a mad cat. "Plus, you HATE me! Remember, Golden Trio's 'Golden Girl'. H-A-T-E, HATE!"

Draco smiled sweetly - sickeningly sweet, and Hermione can't help but cringe because Draco never smiles at someone, moreover his enemy - unless he is torturing them, that is, "Ms. Granger, Hermione. Of course, I hate you! How could you think otherwise? Still, I cannot deny the fact that your body," Draco paused for a dramatic effect while looking up her up and down and smiling appreciatively, "that your body has grown healthily over the years.


End file.
